Generally, many kinds of beverage containers are used for a liquid beverage. The beverage container is composed of a cap and a container and the user can open the cap and then suck the beverage with a straw or drink it. However, it is unsanitary because the contact portion with human mouse can easily polluted. Though the user can use a straw, it is not convenient to provide when it is needed.
Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 20-176923 and 20-193549 disclose a container having a straw. As the container of the prior art is designed for sucking the beverage, it is impossible or is not convenient to dispense the beverage of the container to another container like a cup. The disclosed beverage container is designed such that the upper end of the straw is exposed to the atmosphere.